This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 233,278 which was filed in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office on Aug. 17, 1989.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,335,195; 2,490,194; 2,815,892; and 3,927,797; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse safety oriented dispensing cans.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these devices obviously do not represent the culmination of technological advances possible in this area of technology.
As anyone who has ever poured gasoline from a portable container is well aware, most gas cans are not easy to handle, significant amounts of flammable vapors escape into the atmosphere, and the spilling of the gas is a common occurence. The most prevalent reason for the spilling of gas by the prior art devices is the poorly designed nozzle construction which has no means for controlling the flow of gas.
In addition, when a person is filling a gas tank, be it in a lawnmower, or in a car, the individual has to be very alert and pull the gas can away or tilt it up at the correct moment to insure there is no overflow or spillage.
Most prior art devices offer no quick shut off mechanism to stop the gas flow out of the container.
There is therefore an exhibited need for a portable gas can that has a hand triggered on-off valve, so that at any time during the filling of a gas tank, the user can stop the flow of fuel through the nozzle. While this particular function is especially important when topping off a gas tank, it will also prove of significant value if the user loses their balance or just needs to interrupt the filling to rest, considering how heavy a few gallons of gas can be. Realizing just how dangerous even a slight gas spill can be on and around operating engines, there is a great need for a device of this type. Furthermore, a gas spill can also pollute or ruin whatever surface the gas is spilled upon.
Based on the foregoing situation, it is obvious that there has existed a longstanding need among those individuals who have encountered this particular problem in the past. The provision of such a device is a stated objective of the present invention.